Amy Rose's Ticklish Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Oh boy. Turns out that Amy Rose is very ticklish. Unfortunately for her, Sonic uses this to his advantage, as do many of Amy's other friends... oh Amy, you poor ticklish girl, what will you do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Ticklish Problem  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose hummed as she was walking on the Radical Highway, enjoying the view from the red bridge as she watched the aerial bombers trying to bomb her, but ultimately failing as she eventually reached the apartment she was trying to get to hours ago.

"Ahh! There it is! Amy stated as she jumped off the bridge and spun her way to the apartment by twirling her Piko Piko Hammer around in mid air, reaching the outdoor pier as she tucked her hammer down her dress, stretching her arms. "Now I'll be able to relax and enjoy the nighttime..."

Sonic The Hedgehog zipped onto the scene, smiling as he faced Amy, shocking her. "Hey Ames! What's up?"

"Sonic, you have to learn not to do that! You scared me!" Amy exclaimed as she pushed Sonic away, holding her arms with both of her hands. "I get easily frightened as much as I get ticklish..."

"...Ticklish?" Sonic gawked as he watched Amy enter the apartment, smirking as he rubbed his chin with his right hand, getting a devious, dastardly idea. "Hmm... this could be to my advantage..."

Later, Amy was resting on her bed in the apartment, being on the highest floor as she had a great view of the Radical Highway. This peace wouldn't last long as Sonic suddenly zipped in, the blue blur shutting the door closed and locking it as he chuckled, rubbing his hands together as Amy gasped, rising up on her bed.

"...Sonic, sweety? What are... you doing...?" Amy asked nervously as she began sweating, gulping as she noticed Sonic was approaching her in a quite creepy manner.

Sonic stretched his arms as he jumped into the bed, approaching Amy as he looked down at her, lowering his eyes as he placed his hands on Amy. "Oh, just giving you a little special something..." He then began tickling Amy in the armpits, which made Amy giggle hysterically as she and Sonic rolled around the bed.

"S-Sonic!" Amy laughed as she closed her eyes, not being able to complete her sentence as she was kicking her feet about from her hero tickling her. "Y-you know I d-don't like being t-tickled! S-stop, hahaha, p-please!"

A thud was heard as Sonic and Amy rolled off the bed, with Sonic beginning to laugh as he kept on tickling Amy, this time on her stomach as Amy wasn't able to pound on Sonic due to being vulnerable from her easily accessible spots to tickling. Meanwhile in the window, Dr. Eggman, who was snoo_ping as_ usual you see, was watching in his Eggmobile as he chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together as he watched Sonic tickle Amy.

"Ho ho... Amy is very ticklish..." Eggman stated as he took out a notepad and began scribbling down words, glancing up at the tickling scene before him and the notepad. "This will be very helpful later on..."


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose was strolling around the City Escape as she shook her head, doing some grocery shopping to take her mind off the tickling session Sonic gave her.

"Ugh... I think I mgiht have wet myself when I was getting tickled..." Amy remarked as she shuddred, folding her arms together as she puffed her cheeks. "I told Sonic that I didn't like being tickled! That mean, handsome, blue blur bastard!" She took in a deep breath as she sighed, closing her eyes. "Hopefully no one finds out that I like being tickled in my tummy..."

Amy walked by Vector The Crocodile, who got a devious smirk on his face as he somehow overheard what Amy was saying despite listening to rock music on his headphones.

"So, you're ticklish on your belly, eh...?" Vector remarked as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Later, after dropping off her groceries back at her apartment in Radical Highway, Amy returned to Station Square, heading to the Pizza Hut as she was snatched up by Bokkun, who laughed deviously as Amy screamed for help.

"Help! Release me, ya creep!" Amy exclaimed as she tried struggling for freedom."

Bokkun laughed as he shook his head."Nope! The big dopey alligator promised me a lot of candy if I dropped you off at his place!" Evidently, they arrived at the Chaotix Headquarters, with only Vector being inside as Bokkun dropped Amy on the floor. "Here she is, just like ya asked!"

"Good job, kid! Here's your prize." Vector stated as he gave Bokkun a stash of candy, which actually belonged to Charmy Bee but he wouldn't tell him that. Anyway, with Bokkun flying off with the stash of candy, Vector smirked as he clapped his hands, all the doors in the house locking.

Amy began sweating nervously as she clenched her fists. "I-I'm warning you, Vector! I'll kick your butt if you try to do the nasty to me!"

"I'm not here to have kids with you, you freaky little brat!" Vector snapped as he pulled out a feather from behind his head, chuckling as he towered over Amy. "In fact, I'm here to give you a little something for all the times you berated me!"

"...what?" Amy remarked as she squinted, her eyes widening as she gasped, pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer. "S-stay back! I'm warning you, I will whack!"

Vector fired off several bubbles of gum at Amy, gumming up the hammer as he then smashed it to the side with his tail, body slamming Amy to the ground and wrapping his arms around her in a tight grip, using the feather in his right hand to tickle Amy in the stomach. Amy began laughed as she kicked her feet, closing her eyes as she couldn't resist.

"S-stop, you reptilian jerk! I... I can't stop laughing!" Amy giggled as she couldn't hold back. "You better... stop right now, or e-else! Teehee!"

"Karma is a ticklish little bitch, ain't it?" Vector laughed as he kept on tickling Amy, who lost the will to fight back as she couldn't stop laughing from being tickled by the feather.


End file.
